Pranking Wars (Fred Weasley)
by Gryffinclaw-Queenly
Summary: A Girl teaches the Weasley twins a lesson while pranking them the muggle way ;) Please comment and let me know what you think.(Ignore the mistakes. I'll fix them later.)


Prank wars (Fred Weasley)

Lucy Blake third year Ravenclaw muggleborn. It's just her and her mother. Father left. She has been watching the twin Weasley with their little magical pranks and thought it would be fun to show.

Fred and George was up to their old tricks again. Pranking the Slytherin and giving Gryffindor some victory. " Come on Gred. " Feorge said hurriedly," The Snakes will be here any minute. "

" I'm almost done... Just a few more turns.. And... Done!" Fred said as he finished. The boys laughed as they ran to take cover and wait for the magic to happen.

Lucy was once again watching the twins from afar, shaking her head. " Boys and their magic. " she said walking to the library.

Fred wasn't looking where he was going and ran into someone. George did see and thus causing him to keep running leaving Fred behind.

Lucy was knocked to the ground by an unknown force when she looked to her left and found Fred Weasley on the ground as well. " So sorry, milady. " Fred said moving to his feet and offering to help her up.

Lucy scowled but accepted his offered hand. " I am Fred Weasley at your service. " Fred said kissing the top of her hand. ' I know!' She thought but kept the thought to herself and replied politely," Charmed. Lucy Blake. " she said taking her hand out of Fred's.

" I must run, but I am looking forward to our next meeting, my fair lady." Fred said taking a mocking bow. ' Fair lady?! But must admit the he's good.' She thought looking at him with a raised eyebrow ," Until then my good sir. " she played along and walked away.

Fred was aw strucked by the raven haired beauty. 'Until then. ' with that though he ran in search for George.

A week had gone by and Lucy had come up with a really good way to scare the twins. Fred and George's prank on the Slytherin was a success. She was walking by when she heard someone call her," Lucy. Hey Lucy!"

Fred and George saw Lucy and called her over. You see Fred could stop talking about her, let alone think about her. George got a great idea to get them together. " Hey guys. What are you up to. " Lucy asked as she sat down next to them.

" Oh you know we were just talking about y..." George was cut of by a punch in the arm. " Planning pranks. " Fred said before Lucy could ask. " Where are you off to. " they asked at the same time.

Lucy decided that now was a great way to start her plan. " Oh you know... Nowhere. So I was going to see this true documentary. Do you want to come?" She asked with an innocent smile.

" Sure. We would love to. " George said winking at Fred. He in return glared at him. " Yeah. Sounds great. " Fred said smiling at Lucy.

Later that day the three had seen the 'documentary' but Lucy had actually showed the a horror movie and said that it was real. But of course they bought that.

The boys was terrified. '. Step 1 work. Now part 2.' Lucy though. That same night she had a few friends help her with makeup and set up a few muggle video cameras. ' This is going to be epic. ' she thought

The twins still shaken up from the movie was heading back to the common room after dinner when they heard a moan. " George it's not funny. " Fred said frightened. " It wasn't me Fred. Honest. " George said shaking.

When they turned the corner they saw it. The demon from the movie. " Fred. Tell me you see it too. " George whispered. " Yeah. " Fred whispered back not looking away from the figure that was moving towards them. " Oh good. I thought I was the only one. " George said in relief.

" Wait...ahhh. " the both screamed and started running the other direction. But the figure was gaining on them. The turned another corner but regretted it immediately. There was two more. " Ahhh. "

Sooner or later they where cornered but these monsters. " George. I sorry I wet your bed when we were little. " Fred whimpered as he hug George close. " Don't worry bother. I also wet my bed when I was little. " George whimpered back.

One of the scary figure was a few inches away from them. Tears rolling down their cheeks as they pleaded for them not to be killed. When all of a sudden the figure bust into laughter.

The boys stopped and frowned. " What? " they asked confused. " Got ya! " Lucy yelled as she took of her mask. The other did to while laughing the buts off. " Lucy?!" They yelled.

" Yes?" She asked innocently. " You... That was awesome!" George said. " Yeah. Maybe we could work together. "Fred said with a grin.

" Oh no. I just did it to show you how to really do a good prank. " Lucy said with a smile. " Oh that was good, but not great. " Fred said. " Are you insulting my prank. " Lucy said offended. Fred smirked," Yes". " Oh I'll show you a great prank. "

" Your on. Lucy. " George said as the three of the ran off to plan their next prank on each other.


End file.
